


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Bestest Cousins, Christmas, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Love, The Sullivan-Lane clan can't cook, Video game competitions, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe takes Courtney's advice and has a Christmas party at the Watchtower for the whole league.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Arthur Curry, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: 12 Days of Christmas -- Chlollie Style (2010) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747537
Kudos: 2





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Authors: and   
Title: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (1/1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Banner by   
Part of the Twelve Days of Chlolliesmas, a series of twelve Christmas themed one-shots.  
Summary: Chloe takes Courtney's advice and has a Christmas party at the Watchtower for the whole league.

Chloe shivered and wrapped her coat tightly around herself as she made her way to the roof, squinting at the snow and shaking her head a little as she met Oliver under the little tent him and the boys had set up, a mug of steaming tea in her hand, which she held out to him as soon as she joined him under the tent, "how are you not _freezing_ up here?" She asked, looking down at the deep fryer he was standing next to then back at him.

He glanced back at her, flashing her a grin. "Who said I wasn't?"

"Drink this," she told him, handing him the mug and shivering again, "how much longer until it's ready?"

He took the mug from her and dipped his head, kissing her softly on the mouth. "About fifteen minutes. What about the other stuff? How's it going in there?" He was hoping that both she and Lois had avoided the kitchen.

"Going, Dinah and AC are finishing up all the five hundred casseroles they were working on, Bart and Lois are trying to beat each other on X-Box and Vic went to pick up more butter since we ran out of it," she told him, kissing him softly on the cheek then wrapping an arm around him as she stepped closer to him and the fryer to keep warm.

He turned so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Chloe smiled softly and looked up at him, brushing her nose to his as she wrapped her other arm around him too, "so I get to keep you company in this oh so comfortable weather."

Oliver rubbed her back with both his hands to keep her warm, kissing her softly. "Mia called. She's on the way," he told her.

"Good," Chloe nodded a little, keeping her mouth against his even as she opened her eyes, "she can join Bart and Lois when she gets here."

He grinned. "She'll beat both of them," he informed her, kissing her again.

"That will be fun to watch," she grinned against his lips.

"Mmhmm." He dipped his head and pressed a kiss against her jaw. "J'onn will be over when his shift ends in an hour."

"Well, the turkey needs to rest for a while after you pull it out, right? He'll be here just in the right time," she told him, shivering a little, mostly because of the cold, mostly.

Oliver smiled a little at her shiver, kissing the side of her neck. "Yep. Right on time," he agreed.

She shivered again and this time, it had even less to do with the cold, in fact, she was feeling a lot warmer, "and if you keep this up, I'll drag you to one of the empty floors and the turkey will be toasted by the time we get back," she warned with a smirk.

He smirked at that. "You know, I'm not a huge fan of turkey anyway." He nipped lightly at her earlobe.

Chloe laughed softly and shook her head, pulling her head back and looking up at him for a second before tiptoeing and kissing him deeply.

"I love you," he informed her when the kiss ended a moment later.

"I love you," she told him, smiling up at him, her chest warm as she held his gaze, "good Christmas so far?" She asked quietly.

Oliver nodded, his expression open, and softer than usual. "The best," he said just as quietly.

Chloe pulled her hand from around him and cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling softly and nodding as she searched his eyes, "wait until we get to the food," she teased quietly.

He chuckled softly. "For the record, neither you nor Lois has been anywhere near the kitchen, right?" he teased back.

She gasped, raising her eyebrows, "what is that supposed to mean?"

He grinned innocently at her. "It's not the woman's job to fix the meal?"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, "nice save." She smirked, "and well, I've chopped stuff up, but I have not done any of the actual cooking."

Oliver smirked back at her and kissed her once more. "Great. I think this little non-verbal agreement we've got going is working out great."

"Agreement?" She cocked her head, "the one where everyone else does the hard work and I get to sit around and supervise?" She paused, smirking, "oh, wait..."

He laughed, tickling her ribs lightly. "While I do the cooking."

Chloe squirmed and laughed then shook her head, "there is a tub of boiling oil right next to us, this might not be the safest place for you to tickle me, Arrow."

He kissed her mouth once more. "Point taken, Tower."

She grinned a little then took a deep breath, smirking, "can we kick them out yet?" She teased.

"Afraid not. But I bet we could make them _run_ out of here rather quickly." He smirked.

"I would prefer if the team didn't see either one of us naked?" She told him, smirking mischievously.

"Half naked?" He suggested. "And by that I mean me only, of course." He kissed her again.

"Why you?" She asked, shaking her head, "I'm not okay with sharing."

"Well, most of the team are guys. Dinah's dating AC and I'm like Mia's older brother?" He smirked. "Bart, Vic, J'onn and Big Bird are all single."

"Yeah, well, somehow, I don't think you being half naked will send anyone running anyway," Chloe poked his side, "there was a time, I actually wondered if you owned any shirts at all."

Oliver's eyes widened a little. "I have no idea what you're implying."

"Uh huh," she shrugged, "hey, I wasn't complaining..."

"Being naked is a person's natural state," AC said as he moved toward them, smirking.

Chloe blinked and pulled away but didn't let go of Ollie. He was perfectly warm and she was still cold, but she did turn to look at AC, "well, I don't see you taking off your clothes in this weather," she smirked.

AC smirked back at her. "If there was water nearby, I wouldn't think twice about it."

Oliver grimaced. "He's not kidding, either."

"I know," Chloe said, making a face and shaking her head, "how are things downstairs?"

"Good. Almost done. How's the turkey?" he asked, glancing toward the deep fryer.

"Also almost done," Oliver told him, rubbing his hand up and down Chloe's back to help warm her up.

Chloe instinctively leaned into him a little, "I should probably go get the boys, you two will need help getting that downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan," AC agreed, nodding.

"Okay," Chloe said, kissing Ollie's cheek before she could stop herself and smiling at him before pulling away, "please try and keep your clothes on, both of you," she teased as she started back to the stairs.

Oliver rolled his eyes at that, watching her go, then grinning a little, shaking his head and turning to look at the deep fryer.

* * *

The meal had been amazing, everyone was done eating, except for Bart who was now trying to steal whatever was left of the turkey on Mia's plate, but there was never too much food when it came to Bart.

"You're gross," Mia accused, making a face as he ate a slice of her turkey.

Bart shrugged and smirked, "Christmas, something about sharing right?"

Chloe smiled a little as she watched the interaction then looked around, "I hope there is no big emergency anytime soon, everyone seems to be slipping into food coma."

"Turns out that the Green Bandit isn't a half bad cook," Carter said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

Oliver smirked back at him. "I'm surprised you eat turkey, Big Bird. Kind of cannibalistic, isn't it?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head, "this is starting to sound a lot more like the JSA, except Carter used to pick on the Flash."

"That's my uncle!" Bart said, his mouth full.

"Does that mean Ollie is like Bart's new uncle?" AC asked, smirking.

"Or his dad," Vic said, also smirking.

"I'm not _that_ old," Oliver protested.

"Besides, he's not cool enough," Bart added, smirking.

"And here I thought people were supposed to play nice during Christmas," Chloe smirked, taking a sip of her wine as she looked between them.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am awesome," Oliver said, frowning at Bart.

"Not as awesome as my uncle, dude." Bart grinned, taking another slice from Mia's plate.

"He was pretty awesome," Dinah agreed.

Chloe paused at the 'was' and nudged Ollie's leg with her foot under the table.

He drew in a breath and glanced at Chloe, nodding just a little. "I have no doubt. Must be where you get it from, Bart." He offered the younger man a grin.

Carter watched the interaction for a moment. "He was a good man. A pain in the ass." He looked right at Oliver. "But a good man."

"I guess you two do have some things in common," Chloe teased, winking at Ollie.

Bart shrugged and smirked, "he still kicked your ass, though, I bet," he told Carter then looked at Courtney for confirmation.

Courtney nodded a little then pursed her lips, looking innocent, or trying to.

Mia's eyes narrowed at Courtney a little then she rolled her eyes and sat back against her chair.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at Mia curiously, wondering what exchange he'd just missed.

Victor leaned back in his chair. "That meal was awesome if I do say so myself." He grinned.

"Who's up for Guitar Hero?" AC asked, rising to his feet.

"I guess I can take five minutes to kick your ass in it before I come back for the next round," Bart said, grinning as he stood up.

Chloe didn't miss the look on Mia's face either and she couldn't help but smirk a little as she cleared her throat, "well, we still have dessert to go."

"You're on, Impulse," AC responded with a smirk, heading to the main room.

"Can't miss this one," Victor told them, rising to his feet and heading away, as well.

Mia watched them then looked at Courtney and smirked, arching an eyebrows, "challenge you to a battle, you can pick the song."

Courtney raised her eyebrows as well. "You're going to wish you hadn't issued that challenge," she informed her, standing up.

Oliver smirked at Courtney. "Don't be so sure. She's good," he warned.

Chloe winced and kicked Ollie under the table again.

Mia stood up too and smirked, "let's see what you got, star kid." She told Courtney before walking toward the entertainment center.

"Ow," he whispered as the two girls left the room. "What was _that_ for?"

Dinah smirked and shook her head, "I'll check on the pies." She told them.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Ollie, "that's not something you wanna get in the middle of, Ollie."

"Showing my support to Mia isn't getting in the middle." He frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it is," Chloe told him, then lowered her voice. "Mia has a crush on Bart, she's trying to impress him."

Oliver blinked at that, turning his head to stare at her. "Mia has a crush on Bart?"

"Shh," she told him, then looked at her cousin, "a little help here?"

"Please. It's so obvious," Lois said, rolling her eyes. "She didn't smack him when he was stealing food right off her plate. How many of the rest of us would have gotten by with that?"

He stared at Lois for a moment, then looked back at Chloe. "Well, maybe I should talk to him," he said thoughtfully.

"You absolutely should _not_ ," Chloe told him, shaking her head, "that would be like having her dad talk to the boy she likes, Ollie, you're the closest to a parental figure she has." Chloe smirked a little, "besides, she's got it under control."

He sighed, frowning a little again.

"She's right. Don't interfere," J'onn advised with a small smile. "It will work itself out." He tapped his temple lightly.

Chloe smiled gratefully at J'onn and nodded a little before looking at Ollie again, "see? We're good. She'll be fine."

He looked between them, relaxing a little. "All right..."

Carter smirked at him. "You've changed."

Chloe arched an eyebrow curiously at that and looked from Ollie to Carter, "he has?"

Lois rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back, "I'm gonna go watch the bloody massacre in the living room," she told them before disappearing.

"Well, he's not the same selfish jackass I first met," he remarked.

Oliver smirked at him, but remained silent.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm missing half of this conversation?" Chloe asked, looking from Carter, to Ollie, then at J'onn.

"You're not wrong," J'onn told her then smiled.

Carter smirked at them, and shrugged a little. "Green Jeans knows what I mean." He rose to his feet. "I'll help clean up the dishes."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "But if your feathers get all wet, will you still be able to fly?" He smirked and rose to his feet, as well.

J'onn placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder and shook his head, "I'll help, you two have done enough getting all of this together for the team." He told him before following Carter to the kitchen and leaving Oliver and Chloe alone.

He watched J'onn head away, then turned to face Chloe, a small smile on his face. "What do you think? Christmas: Year One--a success?"

Chloe took a deep breath and paused as she heard laughter coming from the kitchen area and excited cheering coming from the living room area then nodded, smiling at him, "I think it's pretty close to perfect."

"I could think of one thing that would make it even better." He met her eyes and smiled softly.

She paused, cocking her head at that, "well, let's hear it, we can improve it for next year."

Nodding a little, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box, gazing at her intently. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with an emerald and diamond setting. "Marry me," he whispered.

Chloe stilled at that staring at him, her eyes wide as she glanced down to the ring then back at him, her mouth close to hanging open.

Oliver reached out and took her hand in his. "I love you, Chloe," he whispered. "And I always will. Marry me."

She wrapped her fingers around his hand tightly searching his eyes for a moment, "I love you," she told him quietly then took a deep breath and started to smile, her eyes teary, "I-- yes."

His eyes widened and a bright smile lit up his face. "Yes?" he echoed, needing to make sure he'd heard her right.

Chloe cleared her throat and started smiling more too because of the look on his face, then nodded, squeezing his hand, "yes."

Oliver dipped his head, kissing her as he wound his arms around her tightly. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him too, kissing him back, "I love you too," she whispered before kissing him again.

He grinned as the kiss ended a moment later and he plucked the ring from the box, sliding it onto her ring finger and then kissing her knuckles softly.

Chloe sniffed a little and held her breath, looking at the ring as she pulled her hand closer, "it's so gorgeous, Ollie..." she whispered.

"Just like the woman wearing it," he whispered back.

Her face softened and she cupped his cheek, smiling softly and kissing him again.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Oliver whispered, kissing her back.

"Merry Christmas, Ollie," she told him, hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply as she did, now she knew this _was_ the perfect Christmas.


End file.
